I'll Be a Good Pet
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome has been secretly holding you hostage and no one in the penthouse knows that he has you in his room, which means you have to be very quiet at all times.


"No one can know you're here, doll, so not a peep outta you, you have to be as quiet as a corpse."

You had to remain a secret. No one could know that Jerome had you locked away in his room. If you so much as made a sound loud enough that the others could hear, you wouldn't live to see another day. You were sure of that. You knew what he was capable of the day he told you he was keeping you as a souvenir from one of his most successful massacres upon the streets of Gotham, so you weren't going to disobey any of his orders. The rich man he was staying with didn't want anyone else staying at his penthouse that could potentially squeal on them, on their group known as the Maniax. Jerome was never one to follow any sort of rules, though.

For the first week, he left you chained to his wall, the shackles holding you in place so that you wouldn't 'stray' away from him. The windows were boarded, door locked from the outside, and you never made an attempt to leave because you knew what the consequences would be if you dared to. You wouldn't be his little toy anymore. You knew better. He wouldn't be able to play with you when he was bored or those times when he needed to unleash his anger because people weren't respecting him as 'the boss'.

He seemed to grow fond of you over time, at first he would feed you at least once a day, but gradually he started allowing you to have more food, and didn't bother with the chains anymore, so you knew that was progress. He would give you new clothes on occasion, and sometimes if you behaved well enough he would let you shower, though it usually had to be with him. He treated you as good as he knew how, you were sure. While he was gone wreaking havoc or doing God knows what, you were lonely, there was almost nothing to do. You would wait for him to come back, and even craved his touch when you were all alone, as bad as that sounded when he was your captor. You just wanted him to come back to you, and you gave yourself willingly to him every time.

He came in today with his hands tucked in his pockets, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot, looking uninterested and like you weren't even in the same room as him. You were just sitting on the cold floor, and because of his grumpy mood as of late he didn't even have the decency give you clothes that weren't torn up or let you sleep on the bed where the warm blanket was. After a long moment, he made eye contact with you for just a second before he turned away again, almost in disgust. You didn't know what to say so you thought it was best to just keep your mouth shut, not even greeting him out of fear, because you knew it was best not to speak unless spoken to. You glanced up at him before looking back down at the floor, and you felt his eyes on you, staring you down with that familiar coldness you knew so well, watching your every move.

"Well? Nothing to say, huh?" he started, his hoarse voice sending a chill down your spine. "No hello? No 'you're happy to see me'?" he barked, making you nearly jolt up from your crouched position.

"I'm sorry," you replied meekly, nibbling on your lower lip as he taunted you. "I just thought-"

"You just thought what?" he hissed out, brows furrowed, tilting his head to the side as he spoke each grating word. "Where are your fucking manners, huh? Did you forget them?"

"Jerome, it's just that you told me not to speak unless spoken to," you answered, your voice shaky as you got your point across.

"That's no excuse for being a fucking robot, dollface, I thought I taught you better than that," he said, clicking his tongue, and shaking his head in disappointment. You didn't feel like you could ever do anything right when it came to Jerome. Somehow you always found a way to unintentionally annoy him.

"Get up from the floor, you look fucking pathetic like that," he ordered in a growl.

You instantly complied, standing up on shaky legs. You felt very much like a prey being stalked by its predator as he came up behind you. Cold sweat broke out, making your skin shiver when you were suddenly trapped in between the wall and the searing hot body behind you. His hands gripped both of your hips firmly, tighter than you would ever be comfortable with, effectively blocking any means of escape.

Not that you could even think of escaping, even if you wanted to. Your body went rigid with anticipation and your breath sped up as your pulse started hammering against your throat. Your mind went black as you awaited his next move, all senses tuned towards the ginger's dominating presence.

You inhaled a shaky breath when his own fanned over your left ear as he whispered huskily, "Maybe I was a bit too harsh earlier, didn't mean to be, but you know how I get, so how about this," he trailed off, his tongue flicking lightly over your earlobe, tracing the skin slowly, eliciting a moan from your lips, your body acting on instinct. "Be a good pet tonight and you can sleep in my bed instead of on the floor," he chuckled darkly before he took your earlobe between his lips.

Your mouth went dry when you tried to speak, so you swallowed and attempted to control your rapid breaths. You could feel him inhale and exhale slowly behind you, making you quiver all the more against his body. When you didn't answer he whispered, "How does that sound huh? Good? Would you like that?"

Swallowing again, you managed to loosen your tongue enough for your reply. "Yes," you stuttered, "I'll be a good pet."

With that, he lowered his head and his lips suddenly pressed down upon your neck, licking, sucking, and kissing all the way from your earlobe down to the collar of your ripped blouse. He traced wild patterns with his tongue as his arms encircled you now, pressing your back flush against his chest.

A soft squeak escaped your mouth, the tension building up in your body far too strong to ignore. As you were starting to lose yourself to the comforting sensation of his mouth on you, your hand shot up behind you to run your fingers through his auburn locks, and then in an instant his fingers locked around your wrist in a bruising grip.

"Not so fast," he whispered gravelly, his words sending a series of chills through you. "You still need to be punished, which means you're not allowed to touch me unless I give you the okay. You're not allowed to do anything unless I give the order, you got that?"

Your body temperature rose up rapidly and you drew in a harsh breath as you nodded your compliance to his demand. This was about him, not you.

"That's a good pet," he purred in approval, and then the next thing you knew he spun you around and pushed you back against the wall so that you were facing him now, the cool surface of it digging in your spine sharply as he advanced on you. He slipped his other hand around your waist and pulled you back against him, nudging your legs apart with his knee so he could stand in between. Without wasting another second, he crushed his lips down on yours hard, running his tongue back and forth, demanding entrance to your mouth.

You found yourself getting lost in the deep pools of his pupils, pulling you in, spiraling down into the sinful darkness lurking behind them as he gazed back at you, sucking on your lips with open mouthed kisses. You exhaled, willing yourself to remain quiet as his tongue skillfully trailed over your lips, granting him access to glide inside, and allowing his own to stroke yours.

Closing your eyes at last, you started rolling your tongue against his, letting carnal instincts take over your body as your mind was unable to come up with any coherent thoughts about this entire situation. As your tongues clashed together more feverishly, his hands started running up and down your back, pressing his body harder into yours. You were forced to open your legs wider to accommodate his hips crushing against yours, a very prominent hardness pressed to your heated core, making you moan in delight.

A low purr from the ginger vibrated through you as he put a stop to his vehement kisses and trailed a hot path of wet ones from your chin to your jaw and earlobe. You watched him through lowered lashes, skin flushed, panting quietly through parted lips.

He sneered at you with his lust blown eyes, his tongue darting out of his mouth. He adjusted away from you and then slammed his hands next to you, looming over you with a predatory grin. "Take off that shirt, now."

Your hands instantly flew up to the top button of your blouse, obeying him without question, if only to keep those eyes on you for a little longer. He made you weak on the inside by just looking at you like you were his marionette and he was holding you up by your very strings, leaving you forever at his mercy. You felt heat rush up to that spot between your legs, which was brushing against the strained fabric of his black trousers.

You popped open the top button, traveling down slowly to reveal more of your skin for his eyes to feast on. He followed the path your fingers made as you reached the swell of your breasts, pressed tightly against the thin fabric of your bra. He was unable to resist temptation at the sight of your red laced bra, and he bent down to lick along the top of your right breast, his tongue slithering around the exposed skin leisurely.

Your eyes fell closed against the onslaught of feelings his smooth tongue brought upon you, and you managed to continue unbuttoning the shirt until you reached the last button. Once it was completely opened, you slid the two halves to the side, baring your skin for him to do whatever he wanted to you, like he always did.

Leaning down on his lower arm, he brought up his free hand to grab your neglected breast, caressing gently before he squeezed it with crushing fingers through the flimsy fabric, making your hardening nipple rub harshly against it. You moaned as his mouth latched onto the nipple of your other breast through the lace, making jolts of pleasure shoot through your willing body.

"Fuck, you need to be quiet, remember? Not a fucking peep, don't make me gag you," he growled out, and you nodded your head upon his words, mentally cursing yourself for letting that sound slip.

He pushed the straps of your bra down under the blouse, leaving them to hang down when he yanked the cups away from your breasts to reveal the bare bosom hiding underneath. He kneaded the soft, round flesh, growling possessively under his breath as he continued adding pressure with his strong hands.

"You need to stay silent, no matter what I do to you, got that?" he asked in a hiss. "Or else. I wouldn't want to rip that pretty little tongue out."

"Mhmm," you murmured, arching your back up to him when he flicked his thumbs over your nipples, making them stiffen even more so. He lowered his body to take the hard nubs in between his lips, alternating between sucking on them both. You gasped for breath as he continued to playfully nibble and bite at the sensitive skin, your eyes connecting with his own once more as he loomed over your quivering flesh.

His hands suddenly dropped down to your pants, popping the button open and then pulling down the zipper. He tugged the material down impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get it out of his way. Grabbing both sides, he shoved the fabric down enough to reveal your low-cut red panties.

Uncontrollable shivers coursed through you as a dark grin crossed the ginger's face upon the sight, his tongue gliding across his lips as he bent down slightly towards your hips. He glanced up at you, that loose strand of hair swaying in front of his forehead. Unable to bare the tension anymore, you let your head fall back against the wall, eyes staring up at the ceiling as a thought you had repeated many times to yourself came back to you again.

How the hell did I get myself into this mess?

But before you could dwell on it a second longer, your body grew taut as you felt feather light kisses on your stomach, followed by a hot tongue leaving a trail towards your naval, dipping in slightly on occasion. The slight touch set your whole body on fire as you attempted to squirm away from the arousing but tickling sensation. His hands were massaging your thighs, traveling lower where you felt a deep, aching burn while his tongue lapped at the soft patch of skin below your naval, moving towards the rim of your panties.

You whined in the back of your throat at the excruciating slow pace he was moving at, you hated when he did this, how he would torture you. You wanted to feel his tongue where you needed it the most, licking and sucking on your clit while his fingers could sate the burning desire spreading around your opening.

"Not a peep, doll, keep that mouth shut or I'll do much worse than ripping your tongue out, don't fucking test me," he threatened in a raspy tone, making you lurch up in response.

You writhed again, tucking your lower lip between your teeth to keep from making those noises that threatened to spill through. You just wanted him to move his tongue lower, faster. Your hands were clenching and unclenching against the wall, desperately fighting the urge to grab his head and push him down on your drenched underwear. No, you couldn't do that, he would make you pay if you tried anything like that.

Not knowing what else to do, you dropped your hands over your breasts, trying to lift a tiny bit of the ache and giving your fingers something to do to help fight the almost irresistible urge of running them through those silky red strands. Maybe he wouldn't notice, maybe. His hands shot up, though, and snatched your wrists, smacking them down beside your body none too softly. You whined lowly, glancing back down at him and finding his face hovering just above your panties as he sneered at you in disapprovingly.

"What did I fucking tell you? You're not allowed to do anything unless I specifically give the order that you can, don't you know the fucking rules?" he whispered huskily, each word laced with venom that you knew not to ever challenge. You bit back a gasp when you felt his hot breath fan over your clothed folds, making you shudder in anticipation. "Such a dirty little minx. Do I have to beat you into submission? Is that what you want?"

His hands slipped from your wrists, but you dared not to move them again, fearing what he would do if you disobeyed. You merely shook your head frantically at his words, which amused him, making him laugh darkly. "Didn't think so," he told you with another laugh.

"Maybe, just maybe," he mused, "if you're a good girl, I'll let you touch this pathetic cunt of yours," he told you before blowing over your panties, making the wetness that seeped through the cloth freeze up as you felt just how soaked you were. "But for now, you're nothing but a dirty," he breathed your scent in before he added, "filthy," he said as his thumbs spread your lips apart under the material, "little, rotten whore that I get to use however the fuck I want."

And with that he ran his full tongue over you from your opening towards your clit. The coarse lace only added to the friction, making your back arch up, coming off the wall completely as that one stroke nearly made you burst right then and there. You needed to get a hold of yourself. You bit harder down on your bottom lip, hard enough that you were sure you were going to bleed soon if you kept this up. He continued to run his tongue down in long, lazy strokes. Your legs tried to open up more so you could feel more of his skillful tongue, but your pants prevented you from doing so as he hadn't pulled them down past your thighs.

Your arms flailed about desperately, confined in their movements by the bra straps still hanging down your shoulders under the shirt's sleeves, your hands clenching in fists, wanting to hold onto something, anything, but too scared to attempt to after the way he reacted earlier. He laved the insides of your lips slowly, his thumbs spreading you wider as his tongue sucked and licked on your clit through the fabric. Your breathing started to become erratic as you could feel the building tension reach a peak deep inside you. You clamped your eyes shut, biting down harder on your lower lip to keep from emitting any sounds.

"Jerome," you mouthed his name as he kept licking away at your quivering flesh, dragging out the climax that you so desperately needed. Panting hard, you pressed your back further against the wall while he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses over you. You opened your eyes towards the ceiling, blinking as your sight went fuzzy while you tried to get your breathing under control. The sensitive skin of your lower region jumping slightly with every kiss he placed upon you. He was going to tease you today, that was how he wanted to play it, he loved seeing you squirm just for him.

His piercing eyes were staring at your chest rising and falling repeatedly, making his lips curl into a dangerous smirk as he paid close attention to how you were struggling above him. You didn't know how much longer you could take of this as he ran his tongue up and down over your opening slowly, making you gasp harshly as the low, content purr that came from deep in his chest vibrated straight through your heated core.

"You're fucking dripping, I'm almost tempted to see just how wet you are without this," he mocked as he tugged on the rim of your panties before he pulled it back towards your skin. His breath blew lightly over you, covering your skin in goose-bumps. You kept your hands clenched next to your sides as he had his way with you, gliding his tongue around easily as your wetness seeped through the silk.

"Don't stop," you whispered under your breath, the words accidentally slipping from your lips in the heat of the moment. His eyes narrowed at that, and the movements of his tongue ceased. Your breath hitched, and you realized that you just made a mistake, remaining still in preparation for whatever was to come.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, bitch," he barked out, "looks like you need another fucking lesson in manners," he finished with a snarl. With that, he shoved your panties aside and shoved two of his long fingers inside your hot entrance. Your whole body twitched at the abrupt intrusion and you threw your head back against the wall, which resulted in a thud. You panicked for a moment but he didn't seem to notice. That was close.

His tongue was back on you, sucking furiously on your now bare, engorged clit. Your body attempted to squirm away but he held you down firmly by pressing his free hand flat down on your abdomen. His fingers moved in and out at a feverish pace, curling up inside to stroke that sweet spot inside of you which he seemed to hit spot-on every time he moved because of how well he knew your body. His teeth grazed your nub, and you gnawed further down on your lower lip to keep a scream from pouring out. He compressed his tongue down on your clit, flicking it back and forth, completely merciless in his frantic movements, and through the electrifying pleasure that shook your whole body, you could feel the beginnings of your climax rising rapidly.

He rolled his tongue all over the trembling flesh before sucking your clit back in his mouth, moaning quietly against the skin as slurping noises filled the room along with your bit back gasps. You were writhing around involuntarily as he stretched you open, thrusting them further inside your hot depths as his tongue had its way with you, slithering around and keeping his mouth enclosed around the pearl.

Your climax hit you unexpectedly fast and when it did, you knew you still had to be as quiet as you could manage, clamping a hand down over your mouth. A soft gasp only slipping through your palm while your whole body convulsed around his nimble fingers, covering them in your juices. Eyes clenched shut tightly, you felt him pull his fingers out and shift his position so that he was back over your body. Before you even had a chance to gain a few lung-filling breaths of air, you felt his wet fingers on your lips before he pushed them inside your mouth. Your eyes connected with his, and you flinched as he scowled down at you from his dominating position. You met his silent command and sucked and licked his fingers, tasting your own hot arousal.

"You like that, huh? Fucking slut, always so quick to come when I suck you there," he punctuated his point by pressing the pad of his finger down on your clit, making you instantly wriggle against him. He let out a puff of a laugh before it slowly slithered away from the overly sensitive flesh, and you emitted a soft, muffled sound around his digits.

His eyes were hazy with lust as he watched your tongue and lips clean him up thoroughly, the sight only making him stiffen up and stand at attention upon the way you lapped up your wetness. When he deemed them clean enough, he removed his hand and grabbed both of your wrists to haul you up to an upright position before crushing your lips to his, pulling you into another heated kiss. You both uttered quiet groans at the contact, sucking and licking frantically at each other's lips, wet from your juices, tongues pressing and batting away at each other. You were a panting, shivery mess underneath him. He reached behind you and grabbed the hair on the back of your head, tugging it back sharply so he could drink more easily from your full lips.

He hooked his fingers to the sides of your pants and shoved them down your hips, the tight material not moving down further on their own as they pooled at your knees while he kept frenzied contact with your lips. Then in an instant he broke the kiss and grabbed you by your shoulder, forcing your front against the wall, leaving barely enough time for you to brace your elbows forward for the impact, making you wince involuntarily. The movement pushed all air out of your lungs and you inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as panic started to rise at his rough handling. What scared you was his unpredictability, that you never truly knew what he would do next even when you thought you knew.

Your voice, laced with fear and excitement at the same time, came back to you, "Jerome, did I-"

"Shut up, you bitch," he interrupted you in a rasp, hand still on your shoulder to keep you down while the other fumbled with his own belt. "Stay the fuck down."

You could do nothing but comply to his order as you screwed your eyes shut, mentally preparing yourself. The raging fire you felt inside, coursed through your body, both fearing and anticipating his next move, a slave to his every whim. You felt his hand move from your shoulder to the collar of the blouse you were still half-wearing. He grabbed it and started yanking it off you, making your arms move to your back with the motion. He stopped halfway through, leaving you without leverage as your breasts were crushed further against the rough surface of the wall. Unable to shrug the blouse off on your own, or pull it back up your body, it bound your arms behind your back, restricting you effectively. You whined at the biting sensation upon your soft flesh but he pointedly ignored you as he continued unbuckling himself with both hands. He did never care about your comfort or what you didn't want, it was always about him, you learned to accept that, and somehow it was what made things more exhilarating.

Hearing his trousers drop to the ground had your breathing speed up again, especially when you felt something very hard and long slide in between your ass cheeks. You felt a deep ache inside you and your loins burned intensely. Your legs straightened instinctively and you moved your ass up and down to entice him to take you right now to ease the searing pain that consumed your body whole.

"Fucking filthy whore. This is all you fucking live for huh? Just for me to fuck you, how pathetic is that?" he breathed out his mockery against the shell of your ear, making you shiver despite yourself. "You're allowed to speak. Tell me how much you want it. It's the only thing you're good for, anyway."

You shut your eyes, gulping before you uttered a weak, low, "Please…"

He scoffed at that before he taunted, "Please what? Speak up, woman, I can't hear you, but not too loud, you know the rules," he told you. He grasped your panties from behind, pulling them upwards and straining the lace against your overly sensitive clit. You squirmed about uncomfortably, trying to lift your body up while pushing your back towards him, but his other hand grabbed onto your hips to hold you in place once more, causing you to whine lowly and desperately under a ragged breath.

"Tell me now, you're fucking boring me, doll, and you know what happens when I get bored," he jested, his voice reaching a dangerously husky baritone.

You mumbled incoherently, feeling the blush creep all over your body at the way those words rolled from his tongue. He released your panties to settle his hands next to you and leaned over your quivering body, licking a path over your exposed shoulder blades while rubbing his member up and down in between your cheeks once more. "Still can't fucking hear you," he whispered in your ear in a honey-slicked voice, making your heart thump rapidly in your chest. "You better tell me now, before I decide to walk away and leave you here chained up again."

"No, please," you pleaded, your voice raising just enough as you finally found it in you to speak coherently, "please don't leave. I need you, I need you to take me, and use me just how you always like to, please fuck me."

He chuckled darkly at your desperate plea. "Well it looks like you found your manners again. That's a good pet," he praised. And with that, his hand grabbed your panties again and pulled it up harshly until the elastics started to give way, allowing it to press painfully hard against your clit as he made room to expose your opening underneath. Your shaky gasp turned into a strained moan as he straightened up and grasped his member to ram himself in your passage with one slick thrust.

Sliding in deep, you nearly wailed out as he filled you up with his hard length, your walls enclosing around him as you arched your back up.

"Shut the fuck up, remember? I'm tired of hearing you. You're a toy, so start acting like one," he snarled callously and added, "one more strike and you know what I'll do," he threatened in a deep growl, and upon hearing those words you instantly bit down on your fist to keep from crying out. He took both of your hips in his hands and started setting a ferocious pace straight away, not even giving you the chance to adjust to his thick size.

He pounded away at your quivering entrance, slick flesh slapping loudly against your cheeks as you could do nothing but keep yourself as silent as possible and take every single one of his deep, harsh thrusts. "You've got such a filthy little cunt, doll. Fucking bitch, you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

The soft skin of your breasts continued to rub against the wall, the friction becoming so painful that you knew it was going to leave burn marks mixed with bruises, yet you didn't give a care in the world as he angled his hips slightly to hit that sweet spot with every deep, powerful plunge inside you.

Disconnecting one hand from your hips, he took a fistful of your hair and pulled you back forcefully, curving your back up unnaturally far. You felt the strain on your spine as he continued ramming into you relentlessly, the rough treatment relieving the pressure on your breasts, leaving only your nipples to graze the coarse fabric, hardening them even more. You emitted a bit back whimper against the skin of your knuckles as the course lace rubbed over your clit.

He held onto your hair tightly and kept it wrapped around his fist as he thrust, each one quick and rough. Your hips moved back against his, the fire in your gut expanded and contracted as he rocked into you. Slack jawed and panting hard he rolled into you again and again, withdrawing only to slam right back into your entrance. The tugs on your hair grew sharper and more frequent as he buried his member all the way inside you, hammering away at you as he held nothing back in the mad violation of your hot, dripping wet sex. From behind you – you could hear his ragged breathing mixed with his strained groans as you continued biting down on your knuckles to where it was stinging, but it didn't matter, as long as you were quiet.

Your hands still bound behind you back by your blouse, the cause of all your trouble, were clenching hopelessly as you dug your fingernails in your palms painfully while your whole body erupted. Your slick passage grabbed hold of his cock, engulfing it completely as your juices started to flow out to drip down your legs.

"That's it, you little bitch, come all over me," he told you gruffly as he drove himself into your wet heat, making your whole body shake. His thrusts became less controlled and more erratic as he neared his own peak because of the way your walls were hugging his hard length. He shuddered violently behind you, drawing out a long curse mixed with your name as his hand on your hip pulled you back against him tightly. You felt him emptying all his pent up frustration in your hot core, filling you with his warm essence as he groaned through gritted teeth, his face scrunching up beautifully.

Ragged breathing filled the room as you two came down to earth slowly. Stroking your bruised hip up and down, he gave you a couple of lazy, deep thrusts while he finally released his hold on your hair to then free your arms of the shirt. Bringing your arms back in front of you while groaning quietly in relief, you felt your shoulders object to he movement in agony, too weak to do anything else but slump against the wall, your legs nearly failing you to stay upright. You were bruised and aching in every corner of your body, yet you loved it, you loved it because it was the only time you could feel anything.

Strong arms came around you, lifting you up to a warm, clothed chest. Hot, fast puffs of air, fanned against your neck as he placed a sudden, wet kiss on one of the many marks on the skin there as he managed to get his breathing under control. His softening member was still half-way inside you, pulsed with the heartbeat that you felt through your back as his chest remained pressed tight against yours. And it was that realization that made you forget all the pain in your body from his harsh treatment. His heart, hammering away at his rib cage, and you being the cause of that wonderful sensation. It almost became too much for you as you felt your legs give way in exhaustion and the overpowering feeling of being held in his arms.

Sliding out of you, he hoisted you up by your ass before carrying you over to the king-sized bed in the center of the room. When he dropped you down, you bounced around a little before you fell, and you glanced up at him to find him poker-faced and uninterested like the look he had before he came in here, a slight flush on his cheeks from what your earlier activities. You laid down on the comfy bed, your back muscles relaxing on the soft, silk sheets. Your pants and torn panties were still uncomfortably bunched around your knees so you took the opportunity to lazily pull them down, kicking them away weakly as you inhaled and exhaled. You noticed a curl of his lip when he took a glimpse back at you and a low chuckle before he made his way to the door.

You were about to say something, maybe thank him for letting you stay on the bed for once, or just maybe thank him for treating you as good as he was capable of. But before you found the will to get those words out, the door slammed and he was gone, leaving you all alone, again.


End file.
